The following relates to restraining devices which can be used singly or in pairs to secure objects together or to secure a single object to a stationary member; and its primarily intended use is to be employed as manacles, often referred to as “handcuffs”, for releasably securing a person's wrists or legs together.
Standard manacles or handcuffs employ a pair of rings which are in the form of loops which can be adjusted in size to fit securely around a person's wrists or ankles, and the cuffs are usually attached together by means of a chain. Such devices have been in widespread use for some period of time but there is an increasing interest and need for a light weight, temporary restraining device which is relatively inexpensive, sturdy and reusable but at the same time will effectively discourage unwarranted attempts by the person under restraint to separate or unlock the manacles without the correct size and shape of key. Further, it is highly desirable to provide for restraining devices of the type described which are conformable for use in different applications, are high strength but light weight and will prevent picking open by the person under or other unauthorized person and requires use of a particular size and shape of key to unlock each manacle or cuff.
A particular feature of my new and improved restraining device is the utilization of a housing with reinforced side walls and a cover plate attached in a unique matter to the outer side walls with inner side wall extensions to lend additional reinforcement and support to the outer side walls while limiting access to a release lever within the housing. In its preferred embodiment, the release lever is in the form of a pawl with a lever arm having teeth engageable with ratchet teeth on a free end of the strap for each manacle, the pawl and its support forming an integral part of the molding for the housing and serving as a part of the reinforcement for the housing.